


Gift

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Pegging, Sabé and Obi-Wan raise the twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Sabé has a gift for her lover's Life Day. It's blue and curved.





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NyeLung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeLung/gifts).



They didn’t celebrate Obi-Wan’s Life Day on the real day of Obi-Wan’s birth, of course, no more than they did for Sabé or the twins.

Obi-Wan had gained two years, three months and ten days with his new identity, and Sabé one year, nine months and five days. For the twin, they couldn’t cheat so much, the forgeries just added three weeks to their real age, making him them older than Padmé’s death.

On Ben’s Life Day, the twins brought back from their school carefully crafted gifts for the man they believed was their father and they celebrated, conforming themselves to the most common traditions for that type of events.

A family like any other on Thune, two artisans and their twins living peacefully in a nice neighbourhood of Thune City. Thune was a good planet for that. Wild Space, so far from the Core. So many species, living more or less peacefully along the canals of the capital. Here, people could build a life. More importantly, here, people could disappear, they could forget who they had been and disappear into their covers, until Luke and Leia were ready.

Even when the doors were closed and the twin asleep, Obi-Wan called Sabé Hillami, the name on her papers. Even when the doors were closed, she called him Ben. They celebrated Empire Day, like every prudent family did. They never talked about before. Their whole life was a long con, to give the twin the most normal childhood they could, as long as they could.

There was only two times a year when they did something that made them remember before.

On Obi-Wan’s real Life Day, Sabé always had something for him. Never something that could have raised questions, most of the time only his favourite cake or taking over his chores and he did the same on her real Life Day, the twins unknowing.

When they became lovers, instead of simply two strangers stuck together, two professional playing house and being prudent with each other, then the gifts became more personal.

But no gift was a bigger success that the one Sabé chose for her lover, in the tenth year since they had come to Thune.

Her gift was blue, curved and shining, and the straps of the harness had the same blue colour, with little rivets. Obi-Wan bit his lower lip when he saw it. His fair skin made him prone to blush, but it was the first time colour had spread so quickly on his face. Sabé had a second of hesitation. Obi-Wan always whined deliciously with her fingers, but perhaps she should have asked…

“Yes, please,” he said, stopping the spiral of her thoughts, and the smile he gave her was grateful. How long had he wished for that, without finding the words?

His breath trembled, when, kneeling between his spread legs, she pushed slowly the first slicked finger into him. It was like knowing it wouldn’t stop at finger this time made him even more sensitive. She pressed her face against his skin, changing her impulse to bite into simple kisses.

“Have you ever taken something like that?” She asked, curious despite herself. He was a strange mess of naiveté and competence in bed, but she had never asked. They didn’t talk about the past for the risks of discovery, and somehow, it had extended to their sexual history, a domain where they could have been honest.

“Once,” Obi-Wan offered, “ but it wasn’t…” A moan stopped his sentence and Sabé offered:

“It wasn’t a fake one?”

“No.”

He didn’t volunteer the name of that past male lover, and she didn’t ask. Some names couldn’t be pronounced for safety reasons, even within their bedroom’s walls.

Also, knowing Obi-Wan’s past, there was a strong probabilities that mysterious past lover was dead and she wanted to bring him pleasure, not make him brood about the tragedies of their lives! She pressed her strap-on against his inner thigh to make him remember the moment and he shivered.

His head trashed back against the pillow when she pushed inside and for a second, she thought she hadn’t been careful enough, but it wasn’t pain on his face.

“Oh Stars, stars, stars,” Obi-Wan whispered, his voice wrecked like she didn’t have a lot of occasion to hear. She stroked his shoulders, his arms. When she was all the way in, she leaned down for a kiss and he opened beautifully here too, his mouth panting around the kiss.

“Gorgeous,” she remarked between kisses and she was sure he would have blushed if he wasn’t already so red.

“You are,” she insisted and she punctuated her words with a slow roll of her hips. His breath had a miss.

“Keep yourself open, darling. Just like that, beautiful. Will give you what you need, sweet love,” she murmured, coaxing other interesting sounds of him. It wasn’t her first time with a strap-on, even if it had been years, years since Padmé had left her for a Padawan that would one day murder her.

But Padmé and Skywalker had no place in that bed. Only Obi-Wan existed, shuddering, gasping, glorious when he submitted to pleasure. She kept it easy. Tiny movements, nothing too hard, nothing that could hurt him. His cock was hard, leaking but he kept his hands on his legs, opening himself more to her rocking. His breathing betrayed him, hitching every time she touched that sweet secret inside his body. He looked made for that.

“Please,” he said, “Please, Sab-“and she bit his lips in her sudden kiss to swallow her true name directly from his lips, giving a harder stroke. His whole body convulsed and he came, a live wire under her. She kissed him so hard their mouths would be sore, she kissed him, pushed him higher, higher, until he was almost sobbing.

“I-“

“Shhh, darling, beautiful, angel,” she crooned, petting his side, his arms, his shoulders, distracting him when she pulled out. She was trembling. It had been for him, but the view he had made, his noises, and his body under her… She didn’t need to ask. With trembling fingers, he helped her out of her harness and she came at the first touch of his mouth on her wet sex, pleasure rippling through her.

“Thank you,” he said, a small eternity later. He didn’t look up at her from her belly where his head rested and she didn’t stop caressing his hair. She was sure his cheeks would be wet if she touched his face, but she didn’t, letting him keep that small part of him secret.

“Do you want us to keep it? Or was it too much?” She still asked.

“No! Just…perhaps not every day,” and it wasn’t as if she couldn’t understand the need to let everything go with the life they had, and also the risk of it.

“Not every day,” she promised.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr too, under the same username, come and say hi!


End file.
